


Maybe We’re Better Off This Way

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [11]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis





	Maybe We’re Better Off This Way

'Maybe we're better off this way.'

It's a statement, not a question. When did she decide this? Last time he checked she was jealous and over possessive and scared of losing him. When did she decide it was best for them to break up?

Maybe when she'd finally had enough of him making her jealous and pushing her buttons.

Maybe when she realised she loved him and that's why she had to let him go.

Maybe she doesn't know quite how or why it happened and that's why she's screaming and crying inside.

Maybe she's just fine without him.

Maybe.

But she's not.

She's an actress, it' what she does. She shuts away all her emotions, feelings and thoughts and creates someone else to stand up and speak. She doesn't show how she's feeling because she's not being her, she's acting. She knows her lines. And the show must go on. The show must go on because otherwise she doesn't know what to do. She might be okay but she might fall apart. She might get lost and afraid and not know what to do. And that's not going to happen, because as far as people know she's Jade West.

And Jade West will not fall.

But nobody sees Jadelyn. Nobody sees the girl inside, the girl so afraid of coming out that she stays hidden. Except to some. Except to her best friend. Except to her boyfriend-no. _Ex._ Ex boyfriend. Her ex boyfriend whom she trusted. But she's not going to talk about him.

She won't.

She can't.

Because she'll crumble. She'll collapse and burn from the inside out. Everything will come pouring out and she'll be a puddle on the floor. And then it'll be too hard to pick herself up that she won't. She'll stay broken and wounded on the floor forever. Forever forgotten, forever gone.

And there's no 'maybe' here.

She'd die.


End file.
